


When All Else Fails

by Vashti (tvashti)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Ariadne (mentioned) - Freeform, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Dream Sharing, Gen, Old Fic, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, no beta we die liek mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvashti/pseuds/Vashti
Summary: Eames didn’t have either the time or patience to be distracted.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2011





	When All Else Fails

**Author's Note:**

> Written ten thousand years ago as a response to a livejournal comment-fic prompt: Inception, author's choice, whispered threats and promise
> 
> I recently discovered that I hadn't posted any of my Inception fic to AO3 so expect to see some "new" things in the near future.

Eames’ arm tightened around the smaller man’s neck as he fought to break the hold. Strong narrow fingers grasped at the weave of his ratty tweed blazer but couldn’t grip the arm underneath. Eames strengthened his hold. He leaned in close. He pressed his lips to the man’s ear. “You’re going to answer me or I’m going to stick this in your side so it nicks your large intestines, and I _promise_ you won’t like that.”

“I told you I don’t— _Aaah!_ ”

“Now tell me what I want to know and I’ll make sure you get the help you need to keep all that nasty poison leaking out of your bowels from doing any lasting damage.”

They breathed from their mouths, loud and wet in the dark, cavernous room. The man in Eames’ grip was beginning to sweat.

“Or,” he murmured into the man’s ear, “I can see how much more damage this stiletto can do.”

“Don’t do this, Mr. Eames. We’re not--”

“Don’t!” Eames pushed the narrow blade in deeper. “Don’t you _dare_ , Seward. I already know it’s a dream. There’s no reason for you to hold this shape. You’re only making me angry.”

“If you kill me, I’ll just wake up.” It might have been strange hearing Arthur’s voice and knowing it was Seward’s body, but Eames didn’t have either the time or patience to be distracted.

Eames pressed his face against the man’s head. “Who said I was going to kill you. Now tell me where Ariadne and the kids are.”

Fin[ite]

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a sequel called "Do It Yourself". I will post it...eventually 😁


End file.
